creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
It Knows Everything
"It wasn't supposed to storm tonight!" I thought to myself as I hid in the basement. I could feel each ear-splitting blast of thunder. The rain sounded like thousands of fists beating the roof over, and over, and over. Then, with a deafening series of cracks, the entire house started to collapse. The roof pancaked in on me. That was the last thing I saw before I was knocked unconscious. It started out like any other day. I watched my morning shows, which were just re-runs of shows the night before. Nothing really unusual in the morning news, just some story about some school wrecked by a tornado. I'm sure if I paid more attention to the news, I would remember the name of that town. Somewhere in Oklahoma? But I just can't pay attention. To really anything. Ever since my girlfriend died, I've been depressed. We'd been dating since... third grade? We'd known each other since second grade. We were supposed to get married a year ago today. It was about a year and a month ago. We were driving along the interstate, heading to Tennessee for the Titan's final game of the season. We decided to leave a week prior to the game, so we could explore the area before the game. We left around ten that night, so it would be easier for me to sleep through the trip. We stopped at a gas station somewhere in eastern Texas around three. It seemed to be a pretty normal gas station, until the power mysteriously cut out. "Shouldn't the convenience store's generator kept the power on?" she asked nervously. "Maybe it malfunctioned," I replied, slightly worried. "I suggest we leave." But as we were leaving, I saw it. On the side of the road, staring at me with its huge eyes. They were completely white, lacking pupils. I couldn't see any part of its body other than its eyes. But just before I could say anything, it sort of rushed towards my girlfriend at an inconceivable speed. She screamed, and then collapsed. I rushed towards her, fearing the worst. She was lying on the ground, completely unmoving. Her eyes were wide open, that look of sheer terror on her face. I checked for a pulse, but couldn't find one. I even listened for breathing, but there was none. Then I saw it again. On the opposite side of the road. But then, something extremely strange happened, as if this wasn't already strange enough. I had a thought, but it didn't feel like my own. It felt like someone else's. "You're next." That's pretty much all I remember from that night. The rest is oddly missing from my memory. The Today Show suddenly came back into focus. I realised I missed almost fifteen minutes of it. They were doing local weather. Clear skies, all day. Zero percent chance of rain. Well, I guess I better get off to work, before I'm late. Work was uneventful, as always. I came home around six. It was extremely overcast. "Well that's odd," I thought to myself, "it wasn't supposed to be cloudy today." I heard the first crack of thunder as I was walking up the steps. It was very windy, almost windy enough to knock me off my feet. I rushed inside as I felt the first drops of rain. By the time I had put all my stuff away, and turned on the weather, the rain was coming down pretty heavily. The radar showed no precipitation. Not even any clouds. Then, suddenly, the TV started to fade, and so did the nearby computer screen. Even my phone screen started to fade. And then, every electronic item in my house cut out. By now, the rain was coming down in a torrential downpour. Flashes of lightning were coming from all directions, dozens per second. The lightning completely illuminated the house. The entire house was creaking and swaying. I figured now was a good time to go down to the basement. Once I was in my basement, the rain was coming down so hard I could barely hear myself think. And then, I had a stunning realisation. "It wasn't supposed to storm tonight." I could feel each ear-splitting blast of thunder. The rain sounded like thousands of fists beating the roof over, and over, and over. Then, with a deafening series of cracks, the entire house started to collapse. The roof pancaked in on me. That was the last thing I saw before I was knocked unconscious. I woke up after what felt like hours. It was still storming pretty heavily. From where I was, I could see the doorway leading up to the rest of the house. And in the doorway, I saw it. Its huge, blank eyes. Its horrifying lack of any other facial features. And to my utter horror, I saw it had no legs. Just a floating, black torso with arms that were equally black. Then I thought that same kind of thought, that one that felt like it was implanted by an outside source. "Happy Anniversary." How did it know that today would've been our anniversary? Did it have some kind of mind reading powers? Telepathy? "No. Of course not," I thought. "It's just that smart. It knows everything." Then, right after I thought that, I blacked out. I woke up the next morning in my bed. I thought that all-too-familiar kind of thought: "You're Next." Part of the Bright Eyes Series Previous Pasta'' |'' ''No Future Pasta... ''Yet Category:Monsters